Kiss Me
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward, the school nerd, is trying a new experiment. With the last day of school before the Christmas vacation. How many girls will take notice of the 'Kiss Me' mistletoe jumper he is wearing. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

 **One Shot. Edward, the school nerd, is trying a new experiment. With the last day of school before the Christmas vacation. How many girls will take notice of the 'Kiss Me' mistletoe jumper he is wearing. Lemon. Rated M.**

Laughs had circled him all day. He'd only joined Forks High School a week ago and had been labelled a nerd before the day was over. He wore waist high pants held by braces with a pale blue, white striped shirt. His hair was combed back with a little gel holding it in place. To top off the look, he has a thick pair of glasses resting on his nose. What people don't know is that he's 21. A new experiment his brother is carrying out for his psychology degree means each of the three brothers have to go back to High School. Each are playing a different stereotype from High School. The oldest, Emmett, is acting as the jock. With the big muscular build he may look a little old for the role but his childish nature makes it easier for him. Jasper, the psychology student was playing the sweet, handsome, new guy. That left Edward with the nerd. He didn't mind though. If it hadn't been for his brothers in High School, he would have been labelled a nerd.

The experiment would only last a week as others in the class pertaining similar roles would be staying for different lengths of time in other High Schools. It was the last day of the experiment and the pinnacle moment. With Christmas just a few days away and the end of semester, each 'test subject' had to wear a Christmas jumper with mistletoe on and the words 'Kiss Me' underneath. The jumpers were exactly the same so as not to cause any form of disruption in the experiment. The test was fair and somewhat reliable.

Whilst Edward the nerd had spent the majority of the week alone and silent, there was one shy girl that spoke to him. Isabella 'Bella' Swan had first caught sight of the cute nerd in her English class. Sitting at the back of the room gave her the opportunity to survey everyone. Normally no one sat next to her but the new guy was sent to the empty seat beside her. They spoke a little only to part ways at the end of the lesson. By Biology she hadn't seen him again. It was when he came into the class room five minutes late that she saw him. They sat beside each other again and spoke a little more. It was obvious to her that he'd struggled finding a group to be in. She had a few friends herself but wanted to make him comfortable. In some way she could understand what the new guy was feeling as she two had been new just a few years ago.

Every last day of a semester was a little different than a normal day. Each student was allowed to choose which lessons they wanted to go to. It was compulsory to go to three out of the six lessons, other than that, they could do whatever they wanted. With nothing better to do, both Edward and Bella decided to go to their first four lessons. So far Edward had received glances because of the jumper from the student body but no one had approached him. It made Bella sad as she felt sorry for him but also curious. She decided to do something about it.

Between the two of them there had been some tension the last two days. Neither could pinpoint what it was or why it had formed. They'd both developed some feelings for each other. Edward knew it would be difficult for him when he had to leave. He didn't expect to make any form of attachments to the little town of Forks. There was no questioning that he'd miss English and Biology lessons with Bella Swan.

At the beginning of lunch Bella slid a folded piece of paper into Edward's locker before disappearing into the crowd. She knew that beginning of every lunchtime Edward changed his books over before getting something to eat. It wasn't long after reading the short note that Edward was stood behind the gym block. Watching him, Bella stepped round the corner and walked straight up to him. She ran her hands around his neck and stood on his tiptoes.

"What does your jumper say?"

He grinned a beautiful crooked grin and held onto her waist.

"Kiss me."

With smiles on both their faces, she pressed her lips to his delicately at first. Their lips were smooth and soft against each other and each put some love into the kiss. Neither knew what to do when they pulled away at the same time. They both opened their eyes and smiled shyly at the other. Pressing his lips to hers, he revealed in the feeling of her lips against his. It was then that he remembered that he was to leave on Christmas Eve. Just three days away. He wanted to spend the time he had left with the girl in front of him before he'd disappear.

"This may be blunt Bella but…"

He let a long breath out and took a small step backwards.

"Do you want to have sex?"

She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face before smiling up at him. Nodding her head softly, she pecked his lips lightly.

"I would love to."

Grinning, he lifted her up and spun her round and round. When he placed her down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the parking lot. Both having been to enough lessons in the day, they were free to leave for vacation. Bella had been forced to walk to and from school the last few weeks because her truck had broken down and there wasn't any money for her to fix it. Edward knew this. He'd seen her walking into school every morning.

Opening his passenger door, he held her hip as she climbed in. He pecked her lips and closed the door over. As soon as he closed the driver door behind him, he revved the engine and teared out of the parking lot. Racing through the quiet streets of Forks, he kept just below the speed limit. It was only when they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that Bella questioned where he was taking her.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled round at her and took her hand in his.

"I thought that the only place we won't have to worry about being interrupted is the motel on the way to Port Angeles. I know it's not very glamourous but neither is someone walking in on us."

She nodded and gave his hand a little squeeze. They were silent for the rest of the ride; both contemplating what they had agreed to. It wouldn't be the first time for either of them but Edward was definitely more experienced than Bella. She'd only had sex once and that was drunk at a party. It didn't mean a lot to her that she lost her virginity in that manner. No one was traditional anymore. Edward on the other hand, had been more sexually active. He'd grown into his body and gained confidence after leaving High School. There had been a few one night stands and a girlfriend but there was little throwing about of his body. He liked to respect himself and the girls he was with.

Pulling into the small lobby car park, he told Bella to stay in the car as he got a room for them. He put a little more money into it because he wanted to make the experience with Bella worth remembering. Once he'd driven round the small lot to the two room apartment at the back. He took Bella's hand and led her into the room. Both sets of eyes went straight to the double bed. Other than the bed, there were two side tables on either side of the bed, a rounded table with two wooden chairs in the corner of the room. The walls were a light warm green; a contrast to the darker blue carpet. There was one door to the side of the room where a bathroom stands. With a toilet, sink and shower cubicle, everything is as basic as it needs to be.

Edward stepped towards the bed and sat on the end. Running her hands over the top of his shoulders, she sat on his lap with her legs around his hips. His fingers slowly began to undo the buttons on her dark blue check shirt. She bit on her bottom lip as she watched his eyes on her body. There had been hope in her that morning that they would get to this point. Not common for her, she wore a lingerie set consisting of a very bare lacy bra and thin lacy panties. The thought of a thong had crossed her mind but she decided it would make her seem too needy and naïve. When her shirt was on the floor he pressed his lips to the top of each of her breasts. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I have to tell you something Bella. I'm not…"

"I know who you are?"

She tilted his head up and pecked his lips.

"You are Edward Cullen. 21. Washington University student, studying English Language and Music. Your brother is doing a social experiment for his class. You volunteered to take part so you posed as a nerd in Forks High school. I know quite a bit about you Edward. Even the fact that you were voted most likely to be rich when you were in High School yourself."

She'd played with a strand of his hair as she spoke. When she finished, she sucked on his jaw. He let out a breath he'd been holding and brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a while before he flipped her over onto her back. Moving up the bed, she lay her head in the pillows. His knees rested between her legs and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. As she ran out of breath, he kissed down her throat to her boobs. With his lips brushing against her skin, he spoke needing to explain.

"You were the only one to like me Bella. It means a lot to me. And I like you Bella. I really like you. This wasn't supposed to happen though. I wasn't supposed to have feelings towards anything. I have to leave Bella. You know that don't you?"

Closing her eyes, she pulled his head over hers and rested her forehead to his.

"I know Edward. We can still have this moment though. We can be together now. Please… don't think. Just be with me. I want you Edward. That's why I am here… with you."

He pressed his lips to hers in passion. He'd never met anyone like her before. She was amazing in his eyes. Despite him leaving in a just a few short days, he vowed to himself that he'd keep in touch. Running his hands down her body, it didn't take him long to pull her jeans off her legs. His fingers gently placed around her skin whilst he marvelled at the ghostly white skin. Delicately pressing his lips to her knee, he held onto her ankles as he rubbed softly circles with his thumbs. Crawling up her body, he threw his jumper and shirt to the floor. He guided her hands to his belt buckle.

Their lips moved together slowly. She let him control the kiss as she concentrated on undoing his belt. Popping the button, she pushed his pants down his legs and he helped kick them off. Both were now only covered by their underwear. They looked down at each other; smiling at what they saw. It wasn't long after that he was buried deep inside her. Neither of them held back from the other as they moved together. He palmed her boobs; she pulled at his shoulders. All the feelings coursing through her body were new to her and him too. This was not sex to him. What they were doing felt like so much more. Each caressed the other in their own ways. Bella liked to put more emotion into the kiss whilst controlling the rhythm of his movements. Edward liked to use his hands to caress her body, making her feel amazing whilst smoothly sliding inside her. Releasing her lips, his lips continuously moved against her chest. Her spine arched as she gripped his hair and saw fireworks. As her cum surrounded him, he pushed himself that much deeper and held still. Shattering, he fanned his breath out across her chest. When they'd both calmed down a little, he pulled out of her. He lay down next to her and pulled her to his chest. They lay together in silence. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

"Would you… Well, when I leave Bella, I don't want to leave you. Would it be alright if I called you every once in a while? Maybe once a week?"

"I would like that."

She turned her head to the side and smiled up at him. He played with her hair before hovering over her side.

"As much as I love what we just did Bella, I think we should get dressed and talk. I want to get to know who Bella is."

Sitting up and pulling his Christmas jumper over her shoulders, Bella crawled out of the bed before turning and pecking his lips.

"Why don't you go and have a shower? No offense but I hate your hair gelled back like this. I've seen pictures of you and your hair is so much better than this."

"Okay. Okay. No more gel."

He watched her pull her panties and jeans on before she pressed her lips to his.

"Where are your car keys? I need to get my bag. I'll get yours too."

"Pants pocket."

Smiling and kissing him, she pulled away from him. Going through his pants pockets, she revealed his keys and disappeared out the door. A crooked grin took over his face. He sat up and moved into the small but clean bathroom for a shower. When he returned to the bedroom with fresh hair and a towel around his waist, he saw Bella sprawled out on the bed, having fallen asleep. She looked cute in his Christmas jumper. Lifting her up, he moved the comforter back and tucked her underneath. The middle of winter always went below zero in Forks and the motel had only a low amount of heating.

Writing a short note in case she woke, he left for Port Angeles to find some food for the both of them. After deciding on a pizza, he took it back to the motel. Bella had woken and showered. The pizza didn't last long, both very hungry. Throughout the night they talked, got to know each other and were together in love. Their love was new but would last a long time. Both knew this and would make the distance between them work when the time came. For them, it was the best Christmas vacation ever.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
